


Double Vision

by strawberrylemonade1225



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Confusion, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylemonade1225/pseuds/strawberrylemonade1225
Summary: When Kiyotaka Ishimaru starts acting very secretive about his home life, Mondo Oowada becomes very suspicious, but when he goes to his house and checks it out himself, he sees (and meets!) more than he accounted for.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 226





	Double Vision

**Author's Note:**

> au where kiyotaka and kiyondo are twins lol

At first, it was subtle.

A quick, "Ah, maybe some other time!"

A short, "No, I'm sorry!"

A fast, "Today's not the best day…"

But then it became too frequent.

Frequent enough for Mondo to realize that there was something wrong, that Kiyotaka might be hiding something from him.

"Hey, Ishi, can we hang out at your's this weekend? Bro's gonna have the gang over an' I know you get intimidated and shit in crowd like that," he had asked while eating lunch with Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka had bit down particularly hard on his sandwich and chewed rather aggressively. Then, he smiled and put down the sandwich.

"I don't think so, I'm sorry," he replied, smooth and calmly, returning to eating. Mondo just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why not?" And this is where he saw Kiyotaka falter. All of the thousands of times Mondo had asked to come over and never had he asked for a reason up until now.

"That's… personal," Kiyotaka answered, voice a bit more wavy. He reached across the table and covered Mondo’s hand with his own. "I hope you can understand, bro."

Mondo’s suspicions fled the building with the soft touch. He just nodded and went back to eating, completely forgetting what the entire situation was about and bleeding back into regular conversation.

***

The next time Mondo remembered to question Kiyotaka about the whole situation came when he showed up late to school one Monday.

Preach as he might, Kiyotaka did  _ very rarely  _ show up to school late, and when he did, he usually was not in the best of moods and it tended to happen after a weekend spent at home. Today was not an exception, Kiyotaka entering the classroom and handing his late slip to the teacher, going to his seat beside Mondo, face red with anger. He was fuming and mumbling under his breath as he pulled out his notebook and began scribbling down notes in less than perfect penmanship in an attempt to catch up with the teacher.

When class finally ended, Mondo caught Kiyotaka before he had a chance to run off to his next class. “You okay?”

Kiyotaka looked like he was ready to burst. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he let out a small huff and balled up his fists. "No, I am  _ not  _ okay."

"A'ight, that's a start." Kiyotaka glared at him. "Woah, woah, down boy. Now, do you wanna tell me what got yer panties in a twist?"

"Please do not use such inappropriate language." Even while pissed, Kiyotaka still had to make it a point to be a stick in the mud. Mondo rolled his eyes dramatically and Kiyotaka powered onward. "I had… complications with breakfast this morning."

Well, that was vague. "'Complications'?"

"Ki- I mean, I... a-accidentally dropped my cereal bowl on my lap," Kiyotaka explained, losing heat as he talked. By the end of the sentence, he was avoiding Mondo’s eyes and turning tail, heading out the classroom. Mondo followed closely behind, feeling a little bit suspicious.

"That's what happened to make you so pissy? You spilled shit?"

"I was- I was dressed already! And I knew I was going to be late so, so I, um, am mad about that!" Kiyotaka stomped through the hallway at a fast pace. He went slow enough to not be  _ technically  _ running in the hallway but fast enough to try to deter Mondo. 

"It's seriously not that big of a deal. You sure no one pissed you off?"

" _ Yes _ , bro, now  _ drop it _ ," Kiyotaka responded, tone suddenly sharp. He turned and glared at Mondo, and Mondo knew he should stop asking, that maybe he shouldn't push it so far.

"Seriously, Taka, just talk to me-"

" _ Mondo!" _ Kiyotaka yelled at him. Yelled at him in the middle of the hallway. Both of them stopped in their tracks, and students in the hallway looked at them. Mondo watched as Kiyotaka burned red from both embarrassment and renewed anger. "When someone doesn't want to talk about something, you can  _ not  _ make them talk about it! Understand?!"

"Y-yeah," Mondo stuttered out after a second. He briefly felt ashamed to be afraid of Kiyotaka, funny that, a biker gang leader afraid of a hall monitor, but that feeling was quickly stomped out by the shame he felt in trying to pressure his best friend. "'M sorry, I just… you know I worry 'bout ya."

"I know you do, and I appreciate it, but if this was something I needed to talk about, I would, okay? You can trust me," Kiyotaka replied, tone going soft. He reached up and patted Mondo's shoulder, and Mondo melted under the touch, worries easing up ever so slightly. "I promise it was not a big deal. I just had a rough morning."

Mondo nodded and wrapped his arm around Kiyotaka’s shoulder. For the first time since he had seen him that morning, Kiyotaka smiled and Mondo took that factor and ran with it, the two of them rushing to their next class and just barely making it before they were late.

***

The next time it happens, Kiyotaka shows up to school one morning in a not completely crisp uniform, sleep mused hair, and his glasses. While this picture made Mondo's heart stutter in his chest with "holy fuck, he's so fucking cute", it did make worry prick him as, normally, Kiyotaka would be a lot more clean cut and composed than this.

This is where he got a little confused. It was a Tuesday, not a Monday, meaning it had slept in the dorms the night before and not at home. Maybe there really  _ wasn't  _ an issue at home? Maybe Kiyotaka just had another few little quirks about him or something?

When they get to lunch, Kiyotaka sat at their lunch table and poked at his food half asleep. 

"C'mon, you gotta eat something, even if you ain't hungry," Mondo said, prompting Kiyotaka to take a bite of his sandwich. "What's up with you today?"

Kiyotaka blinked at him and then rubbed his eyes, knocking his glasses out of place. He readjusted them, chewed, and swallowed before responding.

"I was kept up late last night," he explained and left it at that. However, Mondo wasn't satisfied. 

"Doing…?" He prompted and Kiyotaka seemed to freeze at that. He stared down at his food, not meeting Mondo's gaze, and right when Mondo was going to say something, Kiyotaka spoke.

"My father called me. I… He needed help with something."

Mondo didn't quite believe him, though. Why did he seem to have such a hard time saying that? Was he lying or was he so tired that he genuinely couldn't remember? It all seemed very… fake. It seemed like a cover up for something.

“Oh? What’d he need help with?” Mondo tried to ask, casually, chewing on his food. From the corner of his eye, he could see Kiyotaka glaring at him. “What?”

“Mondo, I… I told you that I’ll talk to you when I need to, okay?” Kiyotaka seemed to get defensive and Mondo shook his head. “I just… I need time, I need you to give me time, and if you can’t respect that-”   
  


“No, no, bro, I can, I can, I swear!” Mondo pleaded, shaking his hands. “I’m just  _ real  _ worried, you know?”

Kiyotaka took another bite of his sandwich and looked down. “I know, but… okay. Okay, I’ll believe you.”

But Mondo couldn’t find it in himself to believe Kiyotaka.

***

One day, Kiyotaka showed up with a small limp in his step. He avoided Mondo the entire day and when Mondo finally cornered him, they got into a heated argument about personal space and boundaries. They didn’t end up talking to each other again for another week.

***

Just before summer break, Kiyotaka showed up to school absolutely pissed and with black smudges on his face. Mondo broached him, asked what they were, and Kiyotaka looked at him, looked at the floor, looked at him again and burst into tears. That was the breaking point for Mondo. He cared deeply about his bro’s wishes and boundaries, but  _ something  _ was going on in the Ishimaru household, and Mondo didn’t mind making Kiyotaka more than a little bit pissed to help him out.

***

The first day of summer break came and Mondo found himself standing outside of Kiyotaka’s front door. Of course, he had been to his house before, but those times were so rare, so being there felt…  _ strange _ . Regardless of the small pit of dread he felt brewing in his stomach, he took a breath and raised his hand, knocking on the door.

Immediately after doing so, he heard a shout from behind the door, something indistinguishable, and then the door was opening to reveal Kiyotaka.

Except he looked  _ very different. _

His hair was pure white and his eyes seemed an even brighter red than usual. He was decked out in a plain black tank top and ripped black jeans that disappeared into his trademark black boots. Along with all of that, he had eyeliner smudged heavily around his eyes. He peered up at Mondo with an unimpressed look.

“Mondo? The hell are you doin’ here?” He asked, voice a little lower than usual, and Mondo felt shock course through him. He stared blankly at Kiyotaka and opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. Finally, when he could find the words, they came out as a shout.

“What the  _ fuck _ happened to you?!” Kiyotaka startled a little at the sound and there was a pause between them before a smile tugged at Kiyotaka’s lips and he stood up straighter ( _ still with a slight slouch?! _ ) and approached Mondo.

“I decided I wanted to embrace my rebellious side,” he said, actually more like  _ purred _ , and he reached up to run a hand down Mondo’s chest. “Do you like it, big boy?”

Mondo didn’t know what to say, do, or even think. He felt his face flare up red and he swallowed air, but he could not find anything to even attempt saying in this situation.

“Aw, you’re not gonna compliment me? You’re gonna make me  _ sad _ , Oowada-kun,” Kiyotaka whined, gripping Mondo’s jacket lightly in both hands. Mondo swallowed again and blushed harder. Kiyotaka smirked knowingly, and Mondo couldn’t help but feel like he was in some kind of fever dream.

“I… I… what the  _ fuck!?” _ He couldn’t help but yell again. 

Kiyotaka pulled back and opened his mouth to speak but before he could, they were cut off by another voice.

“Alright, alright, what’s going on out here?” Takaaki Ishimaru showed up in the door and, upon seeing Mondo, raised an eyebrow. He looked between him and Kiyotaka and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Mondo knew that Takaaki had a kind of love-hate relationship with the fact that Mondo Oowada, leader of the Crazy Diamonds, was his moral driven son’s best friend, but he wouldn’t, by any means, try to make them  _ not  _ be friends. In fact, Takaaki actually was one of the most welcoming people Mondo had ever met.

But enough internal monologuing. What Takaaki said next made Mondo’s world flip over again for what felt like the sixth time that day already.

“Ki, stop harassing him and go tell your brother that his friend is here. I didn’t even know Taka invited you over today.” With that, he walked back into the house, presumably into the living room.

_ Ki? Brother? Go get your brother? Isn’t that Taka?! _ , were all thoughts running through Mondo’s head, but all Mondo could manage to say was, “He… he didn’t.”

The entire situation was once again interrupted by heavy footsteps down a set of stairs and a stern yell. “Kiyondo! You took my boots  _ again _ , didn’t you?!”

Mondo looked over Kiyotaka’s-  _ Kiyondo’s  _ shoulder to see… Kiyotaka ( _ what?! _ ) walking down the stairs and looking down at Kiyondo’s ( _ WHAT?!)  _ shoes. Kiyondo laughed and jokingly modeled the shoes. “Guilty as charged!”

“Well give them  _ back! _ You have your own pair!” Kiyotaka shouted again, looking up and glaring at Kiyondo.

“Uh,” was all Mondo could even think to say as his brain short circuited once again. Kiyotaka’s angry glare then turned towards him, and, after a moment, changed to a glare of shock and fear.

“Oh no,” Kiyotaka said, voice soft. “Oh no, oh no, ohnoohno _ ohno. _ ”

“Well, looks like we’ve got a lil’ bit of a  _ situation _ on our hands, don’t we?” Kiyondo laughed, breaking the silence that had formed. He swung an arm around Kiyotaka’s shoulder and pulled him down a bit, making him yelp and stumble. “Why don’t you go ahead and introduce me to your lovely  _ friend. _ ”

It took another moment of Kiyotaka and Mondo blankly blinking at each other before Kiyotaka said anything. “Mondo, meet my… my twin brother, Kiyondo.”

“Tw-twin  _ brother? _ ”

"Twin brother! Identical, actually. Pretty cool, isn't it, Oowada-kun?" Kiyondo asked, grin huge and shit eating on his face. He reached up to once again drag a finger down his chest. "Although… it's pretty obvious that  _ I'm  _ the cuter one."

"Okay,  _ that's  _ enough of that! Mondo and I are going on a walk!" Kiyotaka shouted and, before Kiyondo and Mondo could say anything, he stepped outside of the house and pulled the door shut in Kiyondo's face, grabbing Mondo's hand and dragging him off and away from the lot while more and more questions continued to fill Mondo's head.

***

Neither one of them talked when the walk began. About five minutes in, Mondo noticed the lack of shoes on Kiyotaka’s feet and practically wrestled him into taking Mondo's shoes while Mondo walked barefoot. This then seemed to be what sparked conversation, with Kiyotaka starting it.

"Why… were you outside my house?" He asked, and Mondo looked down at the ground, wringing his hands.

"I was worried about ya. You got all secretive with me and shit, Taka, I was…  _ scared _ ," he attempted to explain, flushing in shame. It was quiet for a moment before Mondo felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over to see Kiyotaka giving him a small smile.

"It's okay, I… I admit that everything was very…  _ suspicious _ . Thank you for checking up on me."

"Speaking of, why did you keep…  _ Kiyondo  _ a secret?"

"Don't say that heathen's name," Kiyotaka grumbled, removing his hand. His face grew angry and Mondo just blinked, confusion creeping back in. "Who  _ wouldn't  _ keep Kiyondo a secret? I swear, he is the absolute  _ worst _ , such a damn jerk!"

"Woah, hey, calm down," Mondo said, stopping them and putting his hands on Kiyotaka’s shoulders. "He's that bad?" 

"Uh,  _ yes,  _ obviously! He stole my boots  _ again  _ and there have been countless times I woke up with eyeliner and sharpie on my face! Plus, he just  _ loves  _ burning stuff, so now I only have  _ nine  _ sets of my uniform, and-"

"Now that you mention it, he  _ did  _ start flirting with me when I thought he was you."

"I'm sorry, he  _ what?" _ Kiyotaka asked, face red, probably with anger. "He did  _ what?" _

"Uh…" Wow, Mondo was actually a bit terrified of Kiyotaka right now. "He flirted with me, I don't know  _ why _ but he did."

Kiyotaka stared at him for a moment before gripping the collar of his jacket and pulling Mondo down, forehead to forehead. Mondo stared at him with wide eyes and Kiyotaka met his stare straight back.

"Did you flirt back?"

"N-no!"

"Did you like him flirting with you?"

"I don't- I don't fuckin' know, I thought he was you!"

That answer seemed to satisfy Kiyotaka and he let go, continuing to walk. Mondo just stared at him and watched him go for a few steps before rushing to catch up again.

"So, uh, are you going to explain what the fuck  _ that  _ was about?" He asked, bewildered. Kiyotaka looked up at him and smiled before taking Mondo's hand in his own.

"I'm sorry, Mondo, but that's personal. I hope you can understand."

And the conversation dropped and silence fell between them. It was a comfortable silence, though.

Maybe the fact that they held hands for the entire walk back to Kiyotaka's house is what made it so comfortable.

***

About a month after the fated Kiyondo incident, Mondo began to go over Kiyotaka’s house a lot more. Sometimes Kiyondo was there, sometimes he wasn't, but all Mondo knew was that  _ something  _ interesting was bound to happen whenever he was there.

" _ How  _ does y'alls fucking dad deal with this shit everyday?" He asked during one particularly eventful evening. Kiyotaka and him had been drinking tea in the kitchen when Kiyondo walked in and immediately starting hitting on Mondo, resulting in Kiyotaka getting increasingly angry until the two were passionately arguing.

"Isn't he so  _ mean  _ to me, Mondo-chan?" Kiyondo asked, walking over to Mondo, but before he could reach him, Kiyotaka threw himself in between the two and presumably glared at Kiyondo. Mondo was standing behind Kiyotaka, so he just looked down at him a little bit confused.

"Mondo and I are going to my room. Do  _ not  _ follow us."

Mondo then followed behind Kiyotaka as they went up into his room and closed the door behind them. He ignored whatever Kiyondo shouted behind them and focused on Kiyotaka who was pacing back and forth and mumbling under his breath.

"C'mon, Taka, calm down," he said, walking closer. That made Kiyotaka finally explode.

" _ How  _ can I?! You see how he acts, with absolutely  _ no _ respect and just sheer rudeness! I should just-"

"You let 'im get to you. C'mon, c'mere." Mondo opened his arms and Kiyotaka immediately walked over and leaned into him, cheek on his chest and hugging back. "I never thought  _ I'd  _ be the one talking you down from your anger."

Kiyotaka laughed a little. "It's funny how the tables turn."

"Sure is." Mondo decided to try joking more to get Kiyotaka to loosen up. "You don't got some third sibling you're hiding from me, right?"

Kiyotaka laughed again but Mondo could swear he felt him tense up ever so slightly. "No, thankfully."

Mondo wasn't quite sure that he believed him.


End file.
